One Wish
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Follows the DBGT storyline up to Pilaf's wish. It changes the story Dramaticly. What if...his wish was different? Insted sending Goku as a kid to the past. With New Friends, Rivals, Villians, Allies, and Romances. Possible Pairings: GokuxBulma, GokuxVegeta, and GokuxFan.
1. Chapter Zero

"_Empoerer Pilaf,_ _Enormous battle readings are coming from the planet we are approaching!_" Pilaf's face got red. Battles were going down in Kami's Lookout. "I already know that! But whatever is happening down there, I am going to succeed with my plans!" A Elderley woman with Black Hair, opens her mouth to report. "Sire, Something is very wrong here..." Pilaf looked at the Elerderley woman. "Mai! I don't care what is wrong with this place, Do not give up until we get there! Were almost there," Pilaf pauses for a moment "Now Follow me!" Shou and this Dog Man report to their Empoerer "Yes Sir!"  
^^^^

Pilaf set the Dragon Balls down. "Shu, Mai, come here..." Shu and, Mai run fast as they can to Pilaf. "Woah, don't scare me like that!" He had his hand on his chest. The Empoerer sighed. "These are Black Star Dragon Balls..." Mai and, Shu exchanged looks. "You imbesiles! These can grant stronger wishes." Shu and, Mai smirked. "I Summon you Shenron!" Mai got a nervous look "I think we should ," Shenron arised from the Black Star Dragon Balls and made a whole in the roof. "Take these outside..." She fell back onto the ground. **You Have Summoned me what is your desires? **Pilaf gulped. His eyes shining. A Muscular man walks into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" The Man asked. "It's that Monkey Kid all grown up!" Shu yelped. "What are you standing there for then? Kill em'!" Shu and, Mai shot 2 Missles at 'The Monkey Kid'. He grabbed them. "Wow, you know...Bulma has better Missles you should go and get some."  
Emporer Pilaf's eyes widened. "I wish you were a kid again then I should be able to squish you!" In the background Shenron's eyes glowed. **Your wish has been Granted farewell...**A Namekien runs into the Room. "Goku!" Goku was no longer there.

Fade To Black


	2. Prologue

**Guest: Was actually thinking for one of the possible pairings it could be -XMai or VegetaXMai**

**Vegeta's Little Sister: I'll try that in the future ;)**

_Open your eyes Kakoroto..._

Goku's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh. I feel like Crap." He rubbed his head. His Voice it changed. "Woah, my voice! Did Pilaf send me back here?" Goku looked around and, looked down. "Looks like it." His eyes widended. "But when?"  
+++++++++

**Unknown POV**

I was walking in West City looking for something. "I belive there's something I must do." I turned my head to the Woods. I nodded. Walked into the middle of the Woods. "I guess he was here after all." He Jumped up. I teleported behind a rock. _I hope the Saiyjin can't sence me. I'm a baka why didn't I put my energy down?_

The Boy Saiyjin looked down "Looks like it." His eyes Widended. "But When?" The Saiyjin put his fingers between his eyes. "I sence someone." I started to breakout. _Crap, Crap, Crap! _

**3RD PERSON**

"Hey Sir." Goku said cooly, "W-What do you want- Saiyjin." That tone was really Dark. How could the Stranger know Goku is a Saiyjin? _The voice sounded like the one that was in my head..._"How do you know I'm a Saiyjin, Stranger?" The stranger's eyes went small. "W-well. I came to bring you back to Vegeta-Sei." Goku went into his memories..._I heard of that before I think Vegeta told him that his Dad was King of all Saiyjins. _"Why?" Goku asked his voice Raspy. "H-Huh? I just got a report. From 11 years ago..." The Stranger gasped. "Vegeta-Sei got destroyed by Frieza!" He went unconious.

"Hey are you all right Sir?" Goku sighed. _Drop the kid act, I mean he's Unconious. _Out of nowhere something hit Goku. "O-Owwwwww!" Deja Vu.


	3. Chapter 1

It was Bulma! "Bul-I mean Witch!" Goku yelled. _Woo, almost blew my cover. _"Hey I am not a witch!" Bulma yelled. "Yes you are!" Goku countered. "Yes I-NO!" Bulma sighed. Goku chuckled. "My name is Son Goku." Bulma smiled, "I feel like we met before." Goku shook his head. "No, Lady." Bulma's eyebrows twitched. "For your infomation I'm below 18!" Behind our heroes was the Saiyan that tried to retrive Kakorot; He was awakening. "What the Hell? Who the F*** are you!?" Bulma flew out a frying pan at the Saiyan. "I'm Bulma and, who are you?" The Saiyan frowned. "I'm Gorot! Kakorot's Brother!" Goku was Shocked. _Another Brother? _"So you two are related?" Bulma asked. Goku shrugged. "I guess so, I never knew I had a brother."  
&&&&&&

"Hey kid do you know if there is a Dragon Ball near by?" Bulma wondered. Goku nodded. "Yeah, Woman." Bulma rolled her eyes. Goku let Bulma follow him. "Ok, So...?" Bulma asked. Goku's vain was about to pop. "What do you want!?" Goku yelled. Bulma looked startled. "Oh sorry Bulma." Goku put his arms around his head. And, smiled. "Yo, We're here!" Goku smiled and ran to the Dragon Ball went to his knee's and bowed. "Hai Grampa!" He closed his eyes. Bulma pushed Goku to the ground. "O-Ow! You A**hole!" Bulma ignored Goku. _I wonder what I could do with the Dragon Balls once I collect them...Maybe get the Perfect Boyfriend! _Goku slapped Bulma. "O-OW, YOU JERK WHY I ODDA!" Bulma rushed at Goku but couldn't move. There was glowing around her. "A-AH!" She yelled. It was Gorot. "Hands off my Brother. I can see something is wrong with him." Goku changed his look angry to Happy/Innocent. "What's wrong with me, Gorot?"

"I think he has Multipal Personalities..." Bulma added.


	4. Chapter 2

"Hmm...Annylisis Complete approaching...E-arf..." A Blue elf like alien said. "No, you fool its Called 'Earth'." A Pink alien corrected. "You guys are fools...we need to pay Pilaf a Visit."  
~~~~~~

"Yep alright I checked him and he does have it but whats wierd I dectected like someother brains...in his brain!" Bulma yelled. "Never in my scientific discoveries I ever saw this! I mean sure brining back the dead is one thing but this?" Gorot felt uncomfurble. "The Dead?" Gorot was shocked. "Yeah, well kinda I mean they can be brought back by the Dragon Balls." Gorot confused stupidly asked "Dragons Balls?" Bulma was about to get her frying pan out but shrugged. "Yeah, they're the Dragons Testicles don't be silly! There are 7 of them once collected the can grantanywish." Gorot smriked. _Excellent I can wish back Vegeta-sei. _"Can you wish a Planet back?" Gorot asked. Bulma nodded, "I think so but legends say that it might be impossible it depends on the Dragons Power." Gorot frowned. "Okay, but not to alarm you but Goku is behind you and touching your Underwear." Bulma shrieked and kicked Goku off to a wall. Gorot got a shot of Bulmas fanny and smiled. "Oooh, so you Humans are like Saiyans." _Devolved saiyans? __Uh they still have a Fanny at least. _Bulma backed away "Uh, never mind. Well just come with me we can collect the Dragon Balls Together." Gorot smiled "You can have my balls." Bulma ran away and Goku yelled chasing her "Come Back!"

**OMG. Speechless.**

**Why is Gorot like Master Roshi? Who are these Aliens comming to E-arf? **

**And, most importanly whats wrong with Goku?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...DRAGON BALL: ONE WISH...!**


End file.
